Abilities
Basic info Abilities are unlockable in-game, you can unlock them by having the necessary requirements There are currently 11 abilities in the game. Insane abilities: There are currently 5 in-game. Deception: '''Spawn clones that attack enemy teams with their fists. There is a larger quantity if you have enough power to do so. They have high speed and power but have 1 HP. '''Oblation: '''It increases the walkspeed of the user, along with a few other things, but damages the user with 1/3 of their HP, blurs the screen, and makes ringing sounds in the background. Also heals the player apon usage back to full HP. '''Writhe: Summon 3 tentacles that grab people and take away their health. Eruption: '''Summon large lava pillars that causes a burning damage effect on anyone around them. '''Hook: '''Pull a target towards you rapidly and does low damage. This has far and astounding range. '''Sane abilities: There are currently 7 in-game. Rejuvenate: '''Forms a large circle on the ground to appear. A slightly transparent clone of your character appears floating in the middle. Anyone on your team that goes in the circle is healed if they have lost some HP and anyone on another team will be damaged by it. The longer the circle stays, the more of an effect the heal/damage has on whoever is in it. Eventually the circle disappears and the clone flies up. '''Bolt: '''Summon a lightning bolt that follows the cursor which deals damage on impact. It also causes a lightning damage effect on the victim. It has very far range. '''Barrier: Summons a large but thin barrier that blocks other teams by doing slight damage and large knockback to those who touch it, besides you and your team. Cloak: '''When used, causes a transparent version of you to appear that others can see and causes your character to become invisible. Clicking as you are cloaked results in you becoming visible again. However, you cannot use tools when cloaked. '''Frost: '''Charges up a ball in the user's hand and sends a laser beam forward from where the user is facing from their arm. Damages the victim removing half their HP and freezes them for a few seconds while removing some of their max HP. It has medium range. '''Blink: When used, it summons a white light-headed to where you had your cursor at the time if it is far you must wait a moment before teleporting to that spot. This move has a semi-long range. Alleviate: '''When used, creates a circle around you and completely heals you after a few seconds. '''Arcane abilities: There's currently 3 arcane abilities in-game Travel, Disguise, and Clockwork Clockwork: '''The user creates an area where everyone inside of it can't move, giving the opportunity to hit everyone inside this area freely. '''Travel: Teleports everyone near the user to chosen location. Descriptions Deception locked: Achieve power and wisdom in an insane state. Deception unlocked: Shatter your mind into pieces of oneself. Rejuvenate locked: Achieve wisdom in an ascended state. Rejuvenate unlocked: Creates an area of peace. Bolt locked: Achieve power in an almost enlightened state. Bolt unlocked: Smite your weak minded foes. Writhe locked: Madness is absolute power. Writhe unlocked: Summon several tentacles to protect yourself. (Actually only spawns 3 unless you have Arcane) Oblation locked: Achieve power in an insane state. Oblation unlocked: Become imbued with hatred. Barrier locked: Achieve great wisdom in a sane state. Barrier unlocked: You shall not pass. Cloak locked: Achieve wisdom in an almost enlightened state. Cloak unlocked: Hide like a coward to fight again one more day. Eruption locked: Achieve power in an almost deprecated state... Eruption unlocked: Bring magma from underneath to change the course of battle! Frost locked: Achieve power in an almost enlightened state. Frost unlocked: Freeze your enemies with blinding light. Hook locked: Achieve power in a crazy state. Hook unlocked: Almighty pull. Alleviate unlocked: Heal yourself from the damage of your foes. Blink unlocked: Escape from the giants and chase the weaklings. Requirements Sanity Abilities If you have 1000 Wisdom, 1000 Power, and 1000 Sanity, you should be able to unlock all Six Sanity abilities. I believe it's the same with insanity but with -1000 sanity.